Last Night I Had A Dream About You
by Antagonists-Have-More-Fun
Summary: But suddenly I feel the shinning sun, Before I knew it this dream was all gone. Human AU. Might be turned into a two-shot.


**Last Night I Had A Dream About You**

**This is in a human AU. I picture Jazz and Prowl around 25 or so. I might keep it as a Oneshot, or I may add more to it later. I got the idea when listening to '**_**Digital Love'**_**by Daft Punk and had to get the idea out of my head. Enjoy.**

**No, I don't own Transformers, but I wish I did because Hasbro is probably rich._**

_Last night I had a dream about you,  
>In this dream I'm dancing right beside you,<br>And it looked like everyone was having fun,  
>The kind of feeling I've waited so long.<em>

Jazz moved to the music that filled the air of the club. He and his group of friends have been coming to the place for years since one of his friends, Blaster, was the DJ, but tonight he had finally managed to drag Prowl along. He can't say he regretted the decision, even though Prowl told him he wasn't getting any for weeks after this, especially since he had talked Prowl into a dance.

Prowl, while normally very formal and proper, was an incredibly elegant dancer. He had once said that his parents had made him take dance classes when he was younger, wanting their favorite son to have skill in everything and anything, and though he hated it at the time, he found the grace and balance it had taught him quite useful. It also helped that he had learned a thing or two from watching Jazz dance, and ohh, how thankful Jazz was for this right now.

He glanced back at the table their group had claimed for the night and found most of his friends there. Sunny and Sides looked like they were flirting with Bluestreak, the alcohol that he managed to slip past Prowl helped to take the nervousness out of him. Mirage was being hit on by some girl in a way too tight blue dress. Hound did not look exactly pleased about that and made it known by pulling his boyfriend close and placing a loving kiss on his cheek. A flash of yellow was enough to find Bumblebee dancing with his new boytoy- Blurr or something.

Jazz grinned at them.

"What is so amusing, Jazz?" Prowl asked. Jazz smiled and brought his attention back to Prowl's lethal body and pretty face. "Nothin' at all, Prowler, just enjoyin' myself."

_Don't stop come a little closer,  
>As we jam the rhythm gets stronger,<br>There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun,  
>We were dancing all night long.<em>

Prowl gave him a curious look before letting it go and swayed his hips a bit to the song. Jazz grinned at him, watching those hips for a second longer before taking Prowl's almost delicate hand in his larger one and pulling the pale skinned man closer to him. Prowl smiled at him and for a moment the world stopped. It was a rare treat for Prowl to smile so beautifully at someone and Jazz tried everyday to make his lover smile like that.

Jazz placed a kiss on Prowl's pale neck and felt Prowl's body shake a bit in the silent laugh he had.

"Ah told ya ya would have a great time," Jazz said into Prowl's ear, sneakily pulling the tie from Prowls hair. The silvery white locks always managed to amuse Jazz with how fast they grew, but Prowl hated it. Prowl had cut his hair to the nape of his neck only three months ago and now it fell between his shoulders and mid-back. "Jazz!" Prowl scolded him and tried to take the elastic band back to put his hair in the high ponytail again, but Jazz stopped him. "Ah like it when ya let ya hair down. Just for a while, love."

Prowl pouted a bit (and would never admit to it), but left his hair alone and Jazz kissed his lips chastely as a thank you.

_The time is right to put my arms around you,  
>Your feeling right<br>__You wrap your arms around too._

Jazz wrapped both arms around Prowls lower back and held him close as they continued to dance. He never got tired of hold Prowl close to him, and it simply couldn't be by chance that they fit together so nicely. Prowl relaxed in Jazz's arms, letting the last of his stress out with a small sigh. Prowl placed his head on Jazz's strong shoulder and the warm breath on his neck made a shiver run along Jazz's back. The height difference between them was barely there and you could hardly tell that Prowl was taller unless they stood back-to-back.

The music seemed to leave along with everyone else, but Jazz didn't care much. He had his Prowler in his arms and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Prowl didn't seem to notice the change either as one hand came up and began playing with Jazz's thick black hair. His arm wrapped around Jazz's shoulder and he whispered his lovers name into Jazz's tanned skin. Jazz smiled and placed a kiss on Prowl's head.

"I love you, Jazz," Prowl whispered, not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence around them but wanting Jazz to know just how much he loved him. His smile grew into a grin and Jazz repeated the words just as softly. Prowl moved his head away from Jazz's neck to-

_But suddenly I feel the shinning sun,  
>Before I knew it this dream was all gone. . .<em>

The sun was warm on Jazz's back and the pale blue sheets were tangled around his legs. His visor was gone and his cloths were absent too. Crap. What had he done last night?

Oh, yeah. Now he remembered. He had gone to some club last night with the twins and Blaster, got drunk out of his mind, and gone home with some random boy whose name he didn't even know to have drunken sex. Ugh, he really needs to stop doing this shit. He opened his dark red eyes a bit, but his headache didn't agree with the action and everything was blurry. He didn't exctly want to stay there all day and wanting to go home he blinked his eyes a few times and forced himself to wake up.

You have no idea how badly he wanted to see Prowl lying beside him. Instead he saw a young boy, probably only eighteen, with curly dark blond hair, thin eyebrows, a small nose, and nice lips. Jazz laid there for a few seconds, not thinking or doing anything in particular, just looking at the boy he had spent last night with. He pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his fingers against his temples to try to calm his pounding head. He took a moment to thank god that he didn't get nauseous like the twins when hangover, then set about searching for his cloths in the small room.

He had his boxers and jeans on and was searching for his shirt when the boy woke up with a groan. Jazz glanced at him briefly to find foggy gold eyes blinking open. Ah, that explains what he saw in the boy; he had eyes like Prowl. The boy continued to watch him as he searched the room for his shirt and Jazz tried to ignore it.

"It's by the desk," the soft, sleepy voice of the boy told him. Jazz looked at the cheap desk put in corner of the room and found his white button up shirt lying on the floor half under the chair. Jazz gave a nod and a smile. He grabbed the shirt and began putting it on while the boy rolled from his side to his back and ran a hand through his hair. "Last night was fun."

"Same here," Jazz agreed. What he could remember of it at least. He finished buttoning the shirt and moved to put on the shoes he had kicked off last night. "I'll see ya around," he said cheerfully as he left. His smile dropped once he left the room and he made quick work of finding his car outside the apartment building. Thankfully, the boy didn't live too far from the club he had parked at. Ignoring his headache he started the car and began his way home, stopping to get a cup of coffee to wake himself up a bit. It was a quiet ride home, his normal music turned off because of his head, and he was home within twenty minutes.

_Ohh, I don't know what to do,  
>About this dream and you,<br>I wish this dream comes true._

Walking into his home, he kicked his shoes off at the door and made his way for the bathroom. He found the painkillers in his cabinet and took two with a mouthful of water. He then walked to his room, took his shirt off, and fell into his unmade bed. He closed his eyes again and tried to relax and fall back asleep, hoping to fall back into his previous dream.

Prowl.

Turning his head and opening his eyes again, he found the picture of them taken only two months ago on his nightstand. He and Prowl had spent a sunny day at the park with his friends and Prowl's brothers, Barricade, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak. The picture had been taken by Smokescreen, Prowl's eldest brother. The surprised look on Prowl's face was adorable and his hair had been longer then it was now. They had all spent the day talking and laughing and had lunch together. Sunstreaker made the mistake of getting too close to the edge of the dock on the lake and had been pushed in by Sideswipe, which caused a fight between brothers and everyone ended up going for a swim. It had been a really good day.

Jazz sighed and buried his face in his pillow. "Prowler. . ." he whimpered pathetically. Prowl was one of the first serious relationships he had been in, since he normally only had one-night-stands or the relationship was mostly sex and only lasted a month or two. He and Prowl had been together for almost three years. Their anniversary was in about two weeks.

_Ohh, I don't know what to do,  
>About this dream and you,<br>We'll make this dream come true._

You can ask anyone who knew Jazz and they would all tell you that he hadn't taken the break up well. Prowl had every reason to end the relationship and that killed him. It had been a really dumb fight, something about how Prowl didn't like being affectionate in public or something like that, and Jazz had left for a bar that night. He had gotten drunk and had gone home with some boy. He hadn't planned on telling Prowl, but Bluestreak somehow found out and blabbed. Prowl had been heartbroken and had moved out within the week.

His cellphone began to ring, but Jazz ignored it in favor of being miserable and calling himself an idiot. He had let the love of his life walk away and he could do nothing about it. He knew that Prowl was only a fifteen minute drive away, living with his brother Barricade until he can find a place of his own, but he couldn't make himself go ask for Prowl's forgiveness. He knew he didn't deserve it and he most certainly didn't deserve Prowl back. Not after how he made his love cry like that.

No, he didn't deserve Prowl and his love had a good reason for ending the relationship, but that didn't make it any easier and it didn't stop Jazz from dreaming of Prowl everynight.

_Why don't you play the game?_

_Why don't you play the game?_

**Soooo~ Did you like it or do you wish you had never read it? Shall I turn this into a two-shot? Possibly a three-shot?**

**Yeah, I made Barricade Prowl's brother. Not sure why...**

**The song used is '**_**Digital Love'**_** by Daft Punk**


End file.
